


soulmates

by Thalin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalin/pseuds/Thalin
Summary: Las almas gemelas son personas que se complementan y juntos se pueden desarrollar para ser la mejor versión de sí mismos. Por ello el gobierno decidió realizar varios análisis y exámenes de ADN para analizar los resultados de todos los habitantes con la finalidad de encontrar las almas gemelas de cada persona.Gracias a ello en la actualidad cuando las personas cumplen 20 años son presentados con su alma gemela con la finalidad de que convivan de ahora en adelante. A Yuri le tiene sin cuidado porque sabe que su alma gemela es Otabek. Pero el destino no sería tan benevolente con él y lo uniría con la peor persona imaginable, un canadiense idiota.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Kudos: 1





	soulmates

Extracto. Libro “Introducción al test halv para futuros aspirantes” 

Después de muchas investigaciones se llegó a la conclusión de que las personas, como se creían en la mitología contaban con otra persona destinada, la otra mitad, su media naranja. Personas altamente compatibles que no solamente compartían gustos y aficiones, sino también destinos.

Aunque al principio esto era únicamente una teoría, con el tiempo y gracias la colaboración de las naciones y a la inversión privada se creó el test “halv”, la cual consistía en una primera instancia en el análisis de varias pruebas psicológicas y el estudio de la información genética de varios individuos para seleccionar de entre una extensa base de datos a dos individuos altamente compatibles denominados parejas “halvs” y que posteriormente fueron conocidos por el público en general como almas gemelas.

Después de su desarrollo el test se aplicó a varios individuos de entre dieciocho a veintitrés años de diferentes nacionalidades para comparar sus resultados y demostrar la efectividad del test. La primera parte del experimento dio como resultado más de cien parejas halv con un 98.8% de compatibilidad entre ambos individuos, cabe destacar que un tercio de las parejas fueron individuos del mismo sexo ya que el test halv no distingue entre el sexo de los participantes.

La segunda parte del experimento consistía en proporcionarles una residencia o un departamento a las parejas halv para fomentar la convivencia entre ambos individuos, residencia en la cual debían vivir por lo menos un año. Lo siguiente con la finalidad de asegurar la compatibilidad entre las parejas formadas por el test.

Al finalizar el periodo de convivencia se llegó a la conclusión que la mayoría de las parejas halv disfrutado enormemente el periodo de convivencia siendo un 83% de experiencias satisfactorias y un 17% de experiencias No satisfactorias. 

Por último y como tercera parte del experimento se volvió a entrevistar a los participantes de la prueba halv varios años después de acabado el experimento, siendo un 89% de los participantes todavía seguían en comunicación con su pareja halv asignada, también se supo que 54% de las parejas halv habían estado o todavía estaba en una relación romántica con su pareja asignada por el test, cabe destacar que la mayoría de las individuos entrevistados reportaron una conexión muy fuerte con sus parejas halv con las cuales mantenían una buena y sana relación que se mantenía después de años de acabado el experimento. por lo que el test halv se consideró todo un éxito dentro de la comunidad científica y atrajo la curiosidad del público en general, que estaba habidos por saber el siguiente paso para la prueba halv.

Después de años la investigación en la prueba siguió , realizando cambios en la misma con la finalidad de aumentar el porcentaje de compatibilidad entre los dos individuos. Hoy en día el nivel más alto de compatibilidad registrado en una pareja halv ha sido de 97% por ciento.

Actualmente el test halv es un requisito para toda persona de entre los 20 a 22 años de todas la nacionalidades. En el transcurso de un año se realizan las pruebas psicológicas y los análisis de sangre que posteriormente son procesados en la enorme red del test halv, la cual asigna realiza las parejas por su nivel de compatibilidad.  
Cada persona recibe información sobre cuándo y a qué parte del mundo deberá dirigirse para reunirse con su pareja halv y poder convivir con ella durante los seis meses de convivencia.

El público en general tiene en una alta estima al teste halv debido a los resultados positivos después de su aplicación a nivel mundial, como lo son: 

Disminución de la delincuencia.  
Disminución del analfabetismo.  
Aumento en el nivel de vida.  
Mayor intercambio cultural.  
Entre otros…

Por ello es de suma importancia que el test halv se realice cada año para mejorar el nivel de vida mundial y traer paz a las personas.


End file.
